


Made to be Broken

by LookingOutForNumber1



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And get up the courage to post it, Awkwardness, F/F, Hana is conflicted, Humor, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sombra is incorrigible, Teasing, There will be smut if I can remove some of my own weird kinks from it, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingOutForNumber1/pseuds/LookingOutForNumber1
Summary: Your twenties are for doing stupid, reckless shit that feels good but could get you killed.  At least, Hana really hopes so, because she's beginning to suspect she's going to feel like a complete idiot otherwise.





	Made to be Broken

“All right, guys, I came out today to kick ass and chew bubble gum. And it looks like I’m all out of ass right now, which means this won’t be too interesting to watch, so BRB!” 

D.Va flashed her trademark bunny ears to her adoring fans and switched off her stream. 

She wasn’t about to tell them, but the situation was not so good right now. She had been forced out of position and cut off from her team with a damaged mech. The one thing currently working in her favor was that she had found a place to hide and repair what she could. She got to work as quickly as possible while keeping a practiced eye on her surroundings. Nothing happened for a long enough time that she figured she had lost the patrol of rogue omnics that had driven her in here. But she could not quite shake the feeling of being watched. 

She was _not_ paranoid!

In fact, once she felt a little more secure that she wasn’t followed, she let herself focus on her work. And that when she heard it. A faint, rhythmic vibration from a point somewhere behind her and to the right. It was almost like a… 

“Dammit Gabe, I’m not your personal IT department!” said a voice near the origin point in a frantic whisper. There was a pause. “I told you I was going in stealthy here! If this is some kinda payback for what happened at Volskaya, I swear I’ll-” Another pause as someone on the communicator interrupted her with a growling tone loud enough for Hana to hear (although she could not make out the words), and then an exasperated sigh. “Oh fuck me, you’re old. Look. Just try turning it off and back on again! Sombra out.”

Hana drew her weapon and pointed it at the location of the voice. “You should come out now. I know you’re there.”

“No shit. I am going to make that man’s life very unpleasant the next time he checks his messages.”

She watched Sombra decloak about a foot to the right of where she had originally trained her gun. She rectified her error, although Sombra’s automatic was definitely also pointing her way. “How long have you been behind me?!” 

“Long enough to end you three times over. More than that, actually. You’re welcome, by the way.”

“Pretty surprised I’m alive then. Thanks, I guess. Why?” Hana said. She bit the inside of her cheek surreptitiously. It hurt like nobody’s business, confirming that in spite of the penchant irritatingly attractive women (even, to her chagrin, this particular one) seemed to have for appearing out of nowhere in her dreams, such was not the case this time. _Damn._ Well, it had been a long shot anyway. That sort of dream didn’t often involve being chased like a rabbit into its burrow.

“I don’t actually like killing people, for a start,” Sombra was saying while her semi-captive audience was... mostly not listening. “Although, with that kind of attitude I’m just as surprised you started talking instead of shooting.”

“I don’t like killing people either, but I do it anyway.”

“It’s a living.”

“Mind going away?” Hana gestured with the gun, really wishing that she didn’t have to look where she was pointing it. These days, she was so pent that it didn’t bear thinking about, and catching Sombra’s eye after _that_ dream was making her blush so hard she would probably cause sensors on the lunar colony to blip. Of all the people to find oneself lusting after! She cursed her year-long dry spell even more fervently than she usually did, especially as the mischievous sparkle in the hacker’s eyes assured her that somehow, she knew all. The whole situation was fast developing a surreal quality. “I’m a little busy here.” 

“Don’t be like that. We’re already in enough of a mess without us fighting, don’t you think?”

Her emergency tool kit chose this moment to fall off the ledge where she’d set it and make a loud _thunk._ Both women jumped at the noise and whipped their weapons around towards it, before finally deciding to lower them. Hana still leveled a glare at Sombra, who as far as she was concerned really needed to go away right now and stop making her sex drive disagree with her on the subject of appropriate targets.

 _“We’re_ not in an anything! Different sides, different messes,” she insisted.

“Ah, you haven’t looked outside since I got here.”

Hana snorted and picked up her tools to resume her work, which Sombra took as invitation to continue, rather than to shut up. 

“There’s enough mess for the both of us to be in it, easy. The whole area is swarmed. Too many for me to sneak past without running into one and getting fried by at least a dozen. Gotta figure out where they got those beam weapons from.”

“How’d you get in here to bother me?”

“One extremely well-placed EMP. But they’ve sent more reinforcements now. I wasn’t looking to bother you, I just lucked out... I hope. See, I’m not thinking about pulling out yet. I’m thinking about going further in.”

“Further in? Well, it’s your funeral. Soon as I’ve finished fixing my boosters, I’m flying out of here and trying to find the rest of my team.” Really she was almost done, and she imagined Sombra could see that. 

“You could also come with me. I happen to know we both want the same thing here, and neither of us can get it alone.” It would have been a perfectly normal sentence, but that voice just made it sound suggestive and the smirk didn't help. 

“Really.” Roughly one third of Hana believed she was talking only about the mission. The other two thirds argued about whether or not she hoped the first third of herself was incorrect. She silently told all three of them to piss off.

“Aren’t your people trying to shut this facility down?”

“And if we are?” _Stop being evil. Or stop being so hot. And if you can’t pull off either of those things, at least stop being right!_

“I’ve got the blueprints. You’ve got your mech. I’ve got a plan that should work for both of us. We get the job done, we both look real good to our respective allies. You don’t mention I was here if you don’t want to, and I don’t need to tell my friends you were around. Nobody dies, everyone gets what they came for, and nobody owes anyone anything.”

“That doesn’t sound like you. What’s your real angle here?”

“Oh, I’m going to rule the world eventually.”

She was just so matter-of-fact about it that Hana completely lost her composure and snorted with laughter. “What?!” 

“Hey, you asked. Right now, I’m more interested in not fucking this mission up, though.”

“Well, good luck with that. I’m out.”

“You of all people would rather run scared than us help each other out?”

“I’m not scared. I’m also not insane!”

“Great, then we’ll do this!” Sombra smiled at her all the way then, radiant, predatory and almost too real. 

“What the- Hey! That’s not what I meant!”

“Now to sort out the details. Is there room for two in that thing? Cause it would make my plan much easier.”

_Damn that voice._

“It’s not really built for that but it can be done; I’d have to lie on you while I pilot.” The mental image did her no good, not while her mind was still going _What just happened?_

“Ah, you like to be on top, then?” Was it possible to turn a smirk up to eleven?

“Not always.” Hana’s first thought slipped out of her mouth before she could bite it back. _Well_ now _I’m scared._

Sombra made a mental note that was almost visible. “Do you want to have me face up or face down?” 

Hana swallowed thickly. This was bad already, and either way it was going to get worse. Really, she might as well have flipped a coin. Heads, Sombra on her back and definitely able to see the effect she was having on her, or tails, Sombra face down with that ass in prime position for grinding back against her hips. She suspected she _would_ pull a thing like that just to make her as uncomfortable as possible. Working with someone, let alone on such a temporary and improvised basis, could never prevent someone like Sombra from messing with them. And obviously she knew exactly where Hana's mind kept going.

“Can you even hack upside down?” she stalled. 

“I can hack any which way. It’s your call.”

The imaginary coin flipped. “Face up then. Get in. I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

Sombra climbed obligingly up, sliding backwards into the cockpit, holding her legs open for just a moment too long before beckoning Hana with her eyes. She followed, trying to keep as professional a face as possible even as she settled herself down on top of the other woman. She interested herself in the mech’s electronic queries about the added load, making the necessary adjustments, and above all making sure her livestream remained firmly off. 

_Recalibrate. Strap in. Get shit done. Get away from the gorgeous but evil hacker who is obviously fucking with you before you do something_ really _stupid. And stop thinking about losing that ‘with.’ You are a damn legend, and legends do not get desperate._

Beneath her, Sombra was decidedly Not Helping as Hana got even more of a sense of the body underneath the jacket. It seemed as if every subtle movement were calculated to make sure Hana could feel every single far-too-enticing curve. The less subtle movements involved the hacker apparently being unsure of what to do with her hands. And it was difficult to keep her head in the game with _that_ sort of thing going on.

_Wow, this is awkward. Come on, Song, snap out of it._

Sombra casually spread her legs again, this time just enough for one of Hana’s thighs to slip between them. Her focus narrowed involuntarily, until she could only feel _heat._ She barely noticed the mech’s stabilizing clamps and belts start to engage, locking them both into place for however long it was going to take to finish this mission.

_Nope. Think about Torbjörn. Think about Torbjörn._

Rather than the man himself, or any of his more off-putting mannerisms, the phrase ‘molten core’ meandered hazily through her mind. 

_This is even more awkward. This is also not nearly awkward enough._

“I hate to interrupt, but are we going to get a move on anytime soon?”

_...Fuck._

Damn that voice, damn her eyes, damn the holographic projection of the map of the base that had appeared somewhere behind Hana's head, damn the hand that had decided to rest itself lightly on the small of her back and the one that was somewhat lower, damn her lips, and damn Sombra in general! Also, damn the torpedoes, if there was any time left for it. She prepared to move out, following the other woman’s directions as they were being murmured sultrily into her ear.

She was D.Va, after all, the one, the only, the inimitable; she could handle anything. Or so she told herself.


End file.
